Bon Voyage
Bon Voyage is the fifth chapter of the fourth act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New enemies: *Armored Kantus After Dizzy inspects the submarine, he tells you he needs fuel and a rotor to make it work. You are now given two paths (all will go with the chosen path); get the fuel or the rotor first. After completing the initial choice, you then go to the other choice that was left out. If you picked the fuel, you will end up on the right side with a large ammo stash (the one that gives indefinite ammo), along with gun closets of Longshots and Lancers. Once outside, you'll find the fuel on a large ship, guarded by many Locust. Use the Longshot to kill incoming enemies, and your other weapon to deal with the others. The enemies in the docking area include Palace Guards, a Kantus, two Bloodmounts, and a few Grenadier Elites. To deal with the enemies, there's a Silverback in a loading area nearby once you get outside. After that, get the ramp lined up with the ship so you can board it. The ship contains a Chain Gun, so be careful as the enemy uses this against you. Once the enemies are cleared, go to the control room. There's a collectible in there, and also a Hammer of Dawn. Use the controls, get back to the ship, and defend against the Locust counterattack. A Gas Barge lowers troops down, and some Bloodmounts and Reavers join the fight. Clear them all, and then go back to Dizzy to find the next item; the rotor. If you picked the rotor, you will be on the left side, with the large ammo stash but this time gun closets of Hammerburst II's and Gnasher Shotguns. The first enemies seen will be just a few Wretches, which should be easy to kill. Once the door opens, large numbers of Palace Guards, a Kantus (on the ship, not on the ground), along with a Boomer and Grinder fight you. During the fight, another Gas Barge will drop some Palace Guards. Clear out all the enemies and open the maintenance bay doors. After going through the bay, as you leave the building you entered, a group of Locust ambush you. There's also two of them manning the Troikas in the back, which can be killed by shooting them or pushing the unstable artillery shells down, causing it to explode and kill them. Open the door once all enemies are killed. The same gun closets appear near an elevator, which you use. As you leave, another Kantus, a Mauler and a few Palace Guards ambush you. Fight your way through the ship, dealing with the various guards and Grenadiers that appear. Once all enemies are killed, use the civilian lifter to carry the rotor back to Dizzy, fighting off a Reaver, another Mauler and a few Locust. After Dizzy gets the submarine running, it's time to get it out of the dockyards. As you lead the submarine out, large numbers of Palace Guards, Boomers, Grinders and a few Shriekers attempt to stop you. There are three waves of enemies to face, one behind each door (the third set opens the doors themselves and come out). Restock on ammo before proceeding for the final fight in this chapter. Once you leave the last set of doors, a few Palace Guards and Armored Kantus attack you. Defeat the first set, and another Armored Kantus, a few guards, and a Giant Serapede attack. The final set just has the same set of enemies. Once all enemies are killed, open the flood valve to flood the area, allowing the submarine to get to Azura. Collectibles *Dock commissioning *Bulletin: Down the stairs in the maintenance bay, turn left to enter the storage area. It's immediately to your left on the ground. *Recovered Cog Tags #12: While searching for fuel, in the room with a chain gun, move along the right side. The Crimson Omen can be clearly seen on a shipping container. Circle around the walkway to find the COG Tags. *Contractor Report: While escorting the sub after you find both parts, when you arrive at door 3, it will be to your left in the room with the Vulcan. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Baird's Favorite Kind of Toy" achievement.